gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mule
The Maibatsu Mule is a box truck in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, its epidodes and Grand Theft Auto V. Description With the exception of Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule can only support two occupants in the cab; the cargo hold does not normally open, but the cargo hold can be exposed when the door is removed - the truck will contain various items of cargo in Vice City, San Andreas, and Vice City Stories. In Grand Theft Auto V, the cargo hold allows 4 passengers to sit on the wheel wells (needs verification) When introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, the Mule served as a mid-size straight "luton" truck a step below the Yankee, thus being smaller in size (in actuality being narrower) and lighter. As a result, the Mule fares better in speed and acceleration but still possess average-to-poor cornering. In addition, the truck's high center of gravity may also result in easier rollovers and an inability to return upright in many occasions. The small wheels on the Mule also relate to this problem. The GTA III era Mule most closely resembles a 1989 or 1990 Ford E-350 cube van. In GTA IV, it resembles a mid 1990's Mitsubishi Fuso FM series and the fifth generation Isuzu Elf N-Series. It doesn't tip over as easily as previous games' renditions of the Mule, but is still slow, at 97 mph. The GTA IV Mule is manufactured by Maibatsu, and has a 3 litre diesel engine, according to the badging. ABS braking is standard. The Mule comes with various company names painted on the sides, as well as a version with no markings. In GTA IV, like the Benson, the Mule does not power with air-brake but instead, it powers with disc/disk-brake and/or drum brake. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule allows rear passengers to stand in the back or on the roof, in addition to 4 passengers sitting on the rear wheel wells. To sit on the rear wheel wells, both front seats must be filled. Once the front seats are filled, a player can press the enter vehicle button and they will "pop" onto one of the rear wheel wells. Pressing the shoot or buttons while seated on a wheel well will open the rear door allowing other players to stand in the back. Mule-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). Mule-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Mule-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Mule-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Mule-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). Mule-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view, without graffiti and company logo). MulePisswasser-Front-GTAV.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). |} Companies Mule in GTA Vice City, with stacks of newspapers visible in the back.]] , Turtle Head Fishing Company, Sparki, Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products.]] , Bean Machine Coffee, Alpha Mail Couriers, Easy Lay Carpet, Candybox, Cherenkov Vodka.]] Variants * Triad Fish Van * Mr. Wongs * Spand Express Locations GTA III * Garage 7 in Portland Harbor, Portland * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland * Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Belleville Park, Staunton Island GTA Vice City * Viceport, Vice City GTA San Andreas * Los Santos International Airport, Los Santos * Ocean Docks, Los Santos * Dillimore, Red County * Appears in Downtown during the mission Test Drive as an obstacle that the player must avoid during the chase. * During Robbing Uncle Sam with Explosion-proof. GTA Liberty City Stories * Parking area of Portland Harbor, Portland, Liberty City GTA Vice City Stories * Opposite Umberto Robina's house in Little Havana. * Commmon seen driving around in Viceport. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Located near a terminal on the tarmac at Francis International Airport, Dukes. * In the driveway of a run-down house on Aspdin Drive, Berchem, Alderney. * In Fulcrum Avenue, Tudor, Alderney. * In Hardtrack Avenue, Acter, Alderney. * It can be seen driving in Bohan Industrial, Bohan. GTA V *In Strawberry, outside Foreign & Domestic Warehouse (near Vanilla Unicorn) *Seen driving around the Port of Los Santos. *Parked behind Franklin's garage in Grove Street. *Parking area of the Davis Mega Mall. *Parked at a loading bay at the GoPostal building in Vinewood. Oddly, it can still spawn in a Post Op livery. *Like most commercial and industrial vehicles, it is commonly seen on the highways throughout the state. *Can be bought in GTA Online off of the Warstock Cache & Carry website. When bought, it can be delivered by Pegasus to a drop-off location for a $200 fee. Trivia General * The Mule plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K Rose in GTA San Andreas. ** Vladivostok FM in GTA IV. * In the Saints Row series, there is also a truck named Mule, however, it is larger and shaped more like a moving truck. * The name Mule is a reference to "drug mule'", the term for someone that smuggles drugs for someone else. This is strengthened by the GTA V Warstock Cache and Carry Description of the Mule. * To enter the back of the Mule, shoot the back doors lightly and then climb onto the roof of the Mule. GTA IV * Due to its height, the Mule in GTA IV is unsellable at Stevie's garage, as it will not fit inside. GTA V * In Grand Theft Auto V, the Mule's jacking animation cannot be interrupted by any input. So, when you hit someone elses car and he tries to pull you out to attack you, he instead enters your Mule and drives off. Additional images ;GTA San Andreas variations GTA V variations *There's a unique black Mule in Master Data in GTA Online. See also * Luton }} de:Mule es:Mule fi:Mule fr:Mule pl:Mule ru:Mule Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Vehicles in GTA Online